


Taking Him Home

by Mice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: After a brief stay in hospital, Mycroft comes to bring Greg home.





	Taking Him Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/gifts).



> For our CrushedRose, who spent time recently in hospital. I hope you're feeling much better soon!

Greg hobbled out of the hospital on crutches, under his own power, but obviously exhausted and aching. Mycroft hovered anxiously nearby, wanting to offer an arm but he was afraid of aggravating Greg's broken ribs. The poor man had spent the better part of a week in hospital due to an auto accident while he'd been involved in a high speed chase, and Mycroft had been badly shaken when he'd been informed of Greg's injuries.

"I don't see why you won't be sensible and use the wheelchair they offered, Gregory," Mycroft said.

"I'm leaving here under my own steam, Mycroft. Just leave it," Greg answered, irritated. 

Mycroft stayed close despite Greg's attitude. "I'm simply concerned for your wellbeing."

Greg sighed, deliberately letting go of some of the tension in his shoulders. "Sorry." He stopped and turned his head to look at Mycroft. "It's just, I was going stir crazy in there with nothing to do."

"You're lucky to be alive," Mycroft said. He reached out hesitantly. "Please, allow me to procure a chair for you. It's quite some distance to the doors from here. The car will be waiting but you'll exhaust yourself if you insist upon walking."

Greg paused in his awkward progress down the corridor, his weight mostly on the crutches, one leg held painfully off the floor. He looked at the door at the far end, and seemed to deflate even further. "Yeah," he murmured. "Okay. You're right. It's further than I thought and I feel like shite already."

"Thank you." Mycroft dashed back to the ward to get the chair they'd offered and hurried back to where Greg was leaning uncomfortably against the wall. "Now, let me help you," he said, locking the wheels so the chair wouldn't move while he helped Greg settle into the seat. Mycroft helped Greg arrange the crutches so they wouldn't get in the way and then unlocked the wheels and pushed Greg along the corridor, making much faster progress without having to worry about Greg hurting himself or falling over.

Mycroft and his driver got Greg into the car, though that was a far more delicate operation than the wheelchair. Broken ribs and a broken leg had left him in a fair amount of pain, even after he'd been cleared for release from the hospital. Mycroft slid into the seat beside him, and they headed home.

"I'm immensely relieved that you weren't more seriously injured," Mycroft said.

"You and me, both." Greg shifted his weight and groaned quietly at the strain on his ribs. Mycroft unbuckled his seat belt and shifted closer, easing an arm around Greg's shoulders. Greg closed his eyes and leaned into him, resting his head against Mycroft's and letting his eyes slip closed.

"I had a great deal of time to think, while you were in hospital."

"Hmm. About what?" Greg didn't move.

"Mortality," Mycroft said quietly. "You. Us."

"I'm okay, Myc, really." Greg slipped one hand onto Mycroft's thigh and squeezed gently.

Mycroft sighed, anxious and uneasy. "I realized, belatedly, how much I nearly lost when you were injured. It was most unsettling."

Greg raised his head and looked at Mycroft. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Greg, I would very much like to marry you." He saw the shock in Greg's eyes at Mycroft's request.

"But -- Mycroft you always said you'd never want to marry. You said that marriage was for the insecure, if I'm remembering your words correctly." He sounded confused.

Mycroft nodded. "Yes. After what happened, I find that I am in need of a certain reassurance that our connection is a legal and binding one. I… I need a public declaration and acknowledgement of my… my love for you, Gregory."

"You've never said you loved me before," Greg whispered, moving carefully to take Mycroft in his arms. "I mean, I knew you did, but I never expected to hear you say it."

Mycroft pressed a kiss to Greg's temple. "I love you, my dear. More than you can possibly understand. I wish to spend my life with you." He held Greg gently. "No names need be changed, but I should like it very much if you would wear my ring, and I could wear yours."

Greg nodded, silent for a moment, obviously overcome by his emotions. He took a few short, harsh breaths, still unable to take a deep breath due to the pain in his ribs. "Yes," he said. "Absolutely. It would be my great honor, Mycroft. I never thought--" He paused, struggling to keep his voice and his breathing steady. "I never thought you'd want that. I always figured we'd just live together and that would be it. This is kind of a shock, but yeah, I would love to marry you."

Mycroft smiled. "I hoped you would agree. I--"

"Took the liberty of arranging for everything already?" Greg said, chuckling.

"Not exactly, but I did have some paperwork prepared regarding the properties and the finances. Dates and other details can be dealt with later."

"Mycroft you didn't have--"

"I did, actually. If we are to be properly married, what is mine shall be yours in more than a metaphorical sense. We've been together for seven years now, and I know beyond any doubt that you are not with me for anything more than your desire to be with me. I have no qualms about giving you a share in all that I have, and all that I am. I'm afraid I shall have to insist."

Greg smiled and shook his head. "You are everything I could ever have wanted, love. What bits and bobs I have, they're yours as well."

"Then it's settled."

"Unfortunately, even though I'd love to shag you stupid when we get home, that bit's going to have to wait until I'm feeling more human."

Mycroft laughed. "My dear, all I want when we get home is to see you to bed and make sure you're well cared for. Everything else can wait."

"Not this," Greg said, pressing a gentle but passionate kiss to Mycroft's lips.

~~end~~


End file.
